Counseling
Counseling is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on July 19th, 2015 for sponsors and July 20th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 279th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Freckles *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Doc *Carolina *Epsilon *Sister (Mentioned only) New Republic *Kimball *Smith *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Locus *Counselor *Felix *Sharkface *Several soldiers Other *Meta (Mentioned only) Plot At Armonia, Doc agrees to help the Reds and Blues get Kimball and Doyle to cooperate, in an attempt to recuperate their relationship. Washington soon approaches the crew and warns them that the Federal Army is establishing a perimeter around the city after the New Republic threatened to leave. In order to prevent a battle from breaking out between the two armies, the crew help Doc hold an "honest and down-to-earth" counseling session between Kimball and Doyle inside the war room. When the two leaders are reluctant to participate, however, Doc gives them an example of how the session will play out by role-playing with Grif. However, Doc, in the personality of Omega, insults Grif and his family while role-playing as him, saddening Grif. Meanwhile, the Counselor, stationed inside the Tartarus, questions Locus on why he wishes to know more about the Meta, in which Locus replies that any information about their enemy is beneficial to their success. After the Counselor agrees to help him, Locus asks the former how the Meta was killed by the Reds and Blues. The Counselor, in response, explains that while Maine withstood many lethal injuries that would normally kill a man, the puncture wounds in his armor, caused by Sarge, caused him to die of asphyxiation by drowning. Already aware of this, Locus questions why the Meta was unable to prevent his own demise despite having an advantage, in which the Counselor explains that the Blood Gulch Crew had something the Freelancers never did: complete faith in one another. Although, the Counselor notes that if the Reds and Blues combatted the Meta while he still possessed his A.I., events could've played out differently. When Locus asks why, the Counselor reminds him that Agent Maine and the Meta are two different psyches, in which the Meta is the result of Sigma manipulating Maine. He then explains that after the A.I. fragments were destroyed the Meta psyche was too, leaving Maine a broken shell of a man who uncontrollably continued to follow Sigma's goal. After Locus asks how Maine was before he became the Meta, the Counselor describes that the latter was a brute who displayed no qualms in following orders because he knew that, at his core, he was a soldier whose actions served the greater good. Locus then argues that a soldier's actions should be nothing more than a result of following orders, though the Counselor states that those traits make one a slave. When Locus asks if the Meta was at his best when controlled by Sigma during his goal of perfection, the Counselor rectifies him saying that the Meta's goal was to be human, not to be the perfect weapon. Upon hearing this, Locus asks no more questions. The Counselor then notes Locus' change in behaivor after his trip through the gateway at the Jungle Temple, though Locus denies this. As Counselor continues to pry he asks Locus if he wants to know what Felix is afraid of, catching Locus off-guard. Suddenly, Felix appears and informs Locus that he is needed with the rest of the team, prompting Locus to join his comrades. Felix then approaches the Counselor and threatens to reveal the his past affiliation with Project Freelancer to Sharkface, before logging him off. Back at Armonia, the Blood Gulch Crew continue to try to get Kimball and Doyle to socialize, but the two are still reluctant to go through with it. As they begin to argue, Kimball ultimately decides to leave, but Doc stops her and pleads for her to say something nice to Doyle. As a result, Kimball reveals that she initially believed Doyle to be a tyrant bent on control but now sees him as a incompotent individual. Doyle, on the other hand, admits his admiration for Kimball's courage and wished he had the same triats. He then attempts to persuade Kimball to have their armies work together, but Kimball expresses her distrust. Suddenly, a loud boom is heard from outside, alerting the Blood Gulch crew. Smith then contacts the group and informs them that the Space Pirates are dropping down straight into the city and attacking, alarming the group. Outside, Sharkface soon lands in the city and leads a squad of space pirates in killing any and all Feds and Rebels they encounter. Transcript Coming soon... Gallery 13 14 00001.png 13 14 00002.png 13 14 00003.png 13 14 00004.png 13 14 00006.png 13 14 00007.png 13 14 00011.png 13 14 00012.png 13 14 00013.png 13 14 00014.png 13 14 00015.png 13 14 00016.png 13 14 00018.png 13 14 00019.png 13 14 00020.png 13 14 00021.png 13 14 00022.png Trivia *The confirmation of the Meta's death is solidified in this episode after the Counselor states that he suffered asphyxiation by drowning. *Grif's mother being in the circus is mentioned again. Video S13E14 Category:Episodes Category:Season 13